The Other Type of Hungry
by IShipPruCanSoHard
Summary: One Shot. Not much plot. PruCan. Warning:Smut, Human names used, BoyXBoy. Don't like, don't read. No Flames please I hope you will enjoy! Cover image Isn't mine.


Hey, so I this is my first time writing smut. My friend bataed it so here it is.

* * *

Mathew Williams stood in the kitchen making pancakes when his boyfriend, Gilbert, entered.

"Birdie, I'm hungry." Gill whined, but there was a hint of something in his voice that Mattie did not quite understand.

"Well, I'm making pancakes if you hadn't noticed." Matthew said with mock annoyance in his voice.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waste and breathed hotly into his ear, "That's not the kind of hungry I was talking about."

The small, blonde flushed a deep scarlet when he felt exactly what his longtime boyfriend was talking about pressing up against his ass.

Gil lightly nipped at his Birdie's ear earning him a quiet gasp.

"G-Gil, the p-pancakes," Matthew stuttered out as the albino behind him pressed hot, open mouth kisses to his neck.

"Then turn off the stove," the Prussian purred into the younger male's ear, causing said male to shutter. Gil's accent always got heavier the more turned on he was. Mattie not-so-secretly had a thing for accents, German in particular.

The blonde reached out with shaky hands and turned off the burner before turning in his lover's arms and connecting their lips. He threw his arms over Gil's neck and threaded his fingers into the white hair. Gilbert's tongue slide across Matthew's bottom lip asking for entry which the petit blonde was happy to give, opening his mouth and letting the white haired man have control. Prussia slid his hands down from Mattie's waist, over his ass, giving a small squeeze and getting a moan in response, to his thighs which he lifted to his hips. Matthew wrapped his legs around Gilbert's hips and rolled his hips slightly to create delicious friction. Both man moaned at the friction of their grounds rubbing together.

Matthew pulled away, the need for air becoming too much, but quickly found his neck being ravished as they began moving out of the kitchen and toward the stairs. Mattie moaned loudly as Gilbert found his soft spot and started sucking, nipping, and licking the area making sure to leave a mark for the whole world to see at the next world meeting.

The Canadian's hand traveled down strong shoulders and across hard pectoral muscles and defended abs till they reached the black and grey shirt's edge. He grasped it an pulled it over Gil's head, making him stop his sucking momentarily before he instead attacked Mattie's already slightly swollen lips.

By the time the two had managed to get up the stairs and into their bedroom, both where shirtless and breathing heavily as the Canadian was thrown unceremoniously onto the bed. Gil crawled to Matthew on all fours with a hungry look in his red eyes, like an animal about to pounce on his pray. He crawled slowly until he was face-to-face with the purple eyed nation, but this time instead connecting their lips, the Prussian leaned up and ran his tongue along the length of Mattie's curl.

"G-Gil Uhhh…" The blonde moaned out, hips bucking, attempting to get so much needed friction. Both men moaned slightly from delicious friction caused by their clothed groins rubbing together.

Gil smirked and moved down Matthew's body leaving nips, licks, and kissed across the pale skin until he was met with the man's pant line. He used his hands and teeth to undo the button and zipper teasingly slow looking up at his Birdie panting and writhing under his touch. His face was bright red and hair was already sticking his face, he was panting and his purple eyes where half lidded. 'He must have taken off his glasses,' Gil thought as he hooked his first fingers around the belt loops on either side of Mattie's hips and pulled, causing the pants to come down revealing Canadian flag boxers with an obvious bulge, already wet with precum.

"Mmm. Mein Birdie is already wet for me." Prussia purred, licking his lips and looking up once again at the panting man.

"Well, if you would stop the teasing ," Mattie whined looking down at the Prussian threw blonde lashes. "Je te veux en moi." The younger male breathed hotly.

Gil ripped off both Mattie's pants and underwear in one go, sending them flying to an unknown destination somewhere across the room. Hearing those dirty words come out of his innocent little Birdie was enough to make him snap. He wanted Matthew. Now.

Matthew hissed at the sudden cool air on his hot member, but it quickly became a moan as he felt hot breath pass over it. Then suddenly, the personification of Canada threw his head back as his member was engulfed in a hot cannel. "g-Gil~ Ahhh.." he moaned as Prussia hollowed out his cheeks and started sucking. The Canadians' hips thrust off the bed and into the moist heat and Gilbert chocked slightly. He put his hand on Canada's hip and held it down. He bobbed his head slightly and he could tell Mattie was close just from the seductive sounds leaving the boy's lips, he deep throated the 8 inches and hummed.

"Ahhh~ Gil…. I'm gunna…" Matthew moaned, writhing and gripping the bed sheets that looked as if they could rip at any moment. Gil released Matthew's manhood with an erotic popping sound and snaked up to join their lips once more.

Matthew could taste himself on the man's tongue as it explored his mouth once again, but it just made his desires grow. He lifted his hips and grinded into his lover erecting a moan from both parties and causing Gilbert to pull away. "someone is needed." He teased with a devilish smirk.

Mattie just nodded and begged, "Please Gil."

"Keseses whatever you want mein Liebling." He said huskily. He reached over to the bed-side table and opened the top drawer, along with some toys that would not see any use tonight, he found a bottle of lube and grabbed it out, closing the drawer. He placed a quick peck to Matthew's lips before sliding down his body, leaving a few stray kissed here and there, when he reached the blonde male's hips he lifted a leg and placed it over his shoulder, giving him a perfect view of his boyfriend's puckered hole. He flipped open the cap to the lubrication and squirted a fair amount onto three fingers, he flipped the cap closed and placed it down for later. He used his other hand the spread the lube on his fingers before teasing the hole with his pointer. He pushed into the tight heat and was rewarded with a wanton moan, he swirled his finger, stretching, preparing, and searching. When he deemed Mattie loose enough he pushed in a second finger, scissoring and curling them searching for that one little nub that would make Matthew see stars.

"Ahhh… T-there! Gil, do that again! Please." Mattie moaned pushing back onto the fingers. Gilbert chuckled and began thrusting his fingers in and out, hitting his prostate ever time.

He eventually pushed in a third when he thought the young blond was ready, taking the same time and care as he did with only two.

The albino pulled out all his fingers when he deemed Mattie ready. He sat up on his knees and un buttoned his pants pulling them off, followed by his boxers. He grabbed the lube once more; he squeezed out a generous amount on his hand and lathered his dick up with it. He spread the blonde's legs and positioned himself at Matthew's entrance.

"Are you ready?" gil questioned, looking up at the blonde. Matthew nodded and Gil slowly started to push in. Although Gil had properly stretched Mattie, he was still unbelievably tight. He always was, no matter how many times they did this; Matthew was always as tight as his first time.

Once he was all the way in he paused waiting for the large nation to adjust to him, but about as soon as he stopped moving Matthew started pushing his hips down onto Gil's cock, giving his signal that he wanted more.

Gil took hold of the nation's hips and started thrusting, slow and even at first, searching once again for that wonderful spot within Mattie. He knew he had it when the second biggest nation nearly screamed Gil's name.

The ex-nation picked up the pace; aiming for that spot with each and every thrust, let's just say he had pretty damn good aim. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, desperate cries, and the bed creaking under the stress of the two men. They were both dangerously close and while neither wanted it to end, both knew they could not last much longer.

Gil reached down, taking hold of Mattie's neglected member his pumped it in time with his thrusting, the coil in the pit of his stomach being pulled tighter and tighter with every thrust.

Mattie came first, his seed spilling onto Gil's hand and both man's chest and stomach, with a loud call, bordering on a scream, of his lovers name. His muscles clamped down on Gil's member causing him to shoot off with a moan and drawn out statement, "MATTIEEEEEEE…."

Gilbert pulled and flopped down next to the blonde man, pulling him into his chest and kissing his head, "Ich liebe dich, Birdie." Gil said sleepily.

"Je t'aime, Gil" Mattie murmured before falling asleep to the sound of his lover's heartbeat.

* * *

(German)

mein Liebling: My love

Ich liebe dich: I love you

(French)

Je te veux en moi.: I want you inside me.

Je t'aime: I love you

Thank you for reading I'm sorry about the end, I know it's rushed. I was doing it at midnight with a flu. I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm sorry if the french is off. Neither my friend or I speak french so I had to use google. She does happen to speak German so I'm pretty sure that's accurate. Please R&R. I am working on a PruCan series and that should be up soon. I also have a FrUK story, but that is smut too. *ducks head* i know, I'm awful.


End file.
